Customs
Back to Morra Weapons & Armor Arms and armor are the tools of rebellion. Limiting their widespread use is in the interest of any ruling class. Weapons in the hands of simple folk challenge a noble's hold on power. At times, the gentry may need military assistance from those in lower social classes and do gain benefits from having a supply of trained warriors. Good feudal government is largely a matter of keeping the right number of people armed. In theory, like land, the right to bear arms is a privilege that devolves from the sovereign. Only those explicitly granted the right or those who can trace their right to grant from the sovereign, have the right to bear arms. The right to bear arms may be delegated by anyone who possesses it, so a gentleman can arm his retainers while in his employ. Official military organizations, fighting orders, legions, etc., lend the right to bear arms and this is usually retained if tan individual is honorably discharged. Sons of soldiers often claim their father's right to bear arms, a dubious claim that may go unchallenged. For the purpose of bearing arms, society is divided into three classes, the unfree, simple freemen, and the gentry. The unfree have no right to bear arms or wear armor except as is granted by their lords, and most lords are extremely hesitant to grant this right. Most gentlefolk acknowledge freemen bearing common weapons. This varies on occupation and situation. A heavily armed mercenary is fine when on duty in a war zone, but not otherwise. A modestly armed and armored freeman will rarely be challenged. The gentry can bear whatever weapons and armor they please. They do however have social restraints. Nobles express their class, in part, with their weapons. Namely chivalric weapons and woe betide any simple man that bears such weapons without right. Certain weapons are considered dishonorable. No gentleman would carry a bow as a true gentleman fights only hand to hand, close enough to introduce himself to his opponent. Crossbows are loathed by nearly all gentlefolk and even most common soldiers. It is a coward's weapon used by thieves and murderers from ambush. Bearing a crossbow is likely to be met with a violent challenge by any noble. There are exceptions to all of this. Weapon crafters have a special position and are generally exempt from normal limitations. Their right to carry the products of their craft is rarely questioned. Weapon crafters are expected to refuse to sell chivalric weapons and armor to a customer unable to prove his gentility. Foreigners are tacitly granted their own customs when it comes to bearing arms and nobles of Sor'Lamir expect similar treatment when travelling abroad. This is of course provided that the foreigner does not abuse the privilege. Bearing any unusual weapon or excessive armor will attract attention. The main difference between bearing arms unlawfully and other types of social offenses are the types of people likely to be offended. It is one thing to offend a shopkeeper as the worst he would do is throw the offender out of the shop. It is another thing entirely to offend a knight who may feel he is doing his solemn duty to preserve the privilege of rank. Some Sor'Lamirian courts deem the bearing of chivalric arms as proof of guilt for breach of rank. Arms and armor can be divided into three broad classes; tools, weapons, and chivalric arms. Generally speaking, the unfree can use tools, simple freemen can use weapons or tools, and the gentry can use whatever they wish. *Unfree: sickle, maul, staff, grain-flail, sling, pitchfork, knife, hatchet, rock, stick, cloth, leather, quilted armor. *Freemen: keltan, spear, trident, falchion, falcastra, shortsword, pike, hand-axe, bill, glaive, club, buckler, morning star, round-shield, flail, tower shield, javelin, crossbow, long bow, sling-staff, short bow, longsword, kurbal, ring-mail, scale-mail, chain-mail. *Gentry: bastard sword, estoc, battle-sword, broadsword, mace, battle-axe, war-hammer, lance, pole-axe, kite shield, knight's shield, banded-mail, plate-mail. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.